


i think that's definitely not what ice lollies are for

by g0ryllama



Series: Moominpappa's (Explicit) Exploits [8]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Food Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Revenge, Rimming, Temperature Play, Yes joxter gets fucked by an ice lolly, ice lolly, mild D/s themes, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ryllama/pseuds/g0ryllama
Summary: Moomin sneaks into the kitchen, stealing a very cold ice lolly from the icebox before racing back to his bedroom, where Joxter seems content to lounge on his bed.Not for long.





	i think that's definitely not what ice lollies are for

**Author's Note:**

> the long awaited by literally no one sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106217)
> 
> in other words, nasties ahead yall

Moomin still has slightly yellow paws, but they thankfully aren’t sticky anymore (his mind supplies a glorious image of Joxter taking three of his fingers in his mouth, his tongue lapping up the sweet syrup slowly, like they have all the time in the world). The biggest problem he’s facing right now is that he’s struggling to keep his arousal to himself after the mumrik’s show, but he doesn't really want to give the other the satisfaction of knowing what kind of effect he has on him.

But the moomin is nothing if not resourceful, he thinks as a smug grin spreads on his face. He knows exactly how he can get his revenge.

Hodgkins and Muddler seem to be back up on the deck, probably looking at the latter's button collection and resorting them again. Perfect. Moomin sneaks into the kitchen, and steals another ice lolly from the icebox before heading back to his bedroom where he's sure Joxter is probably lounging.

After all, revenge is a dish best served cold. Ice cold.

* * *

Joxter thinks the day has been a success. Having both cooled himself down and chipped away at Moomin's sanity, there really isn't much else he could have done to make the day better. Well, other than taking a quick nap on said moomin's bed.

They have the same beds, but his friend's is definitely more comfortable than his own.

Yawning, Joxter curls up on top of the covers, hat placed carefully over his face to block out the remaining sunlight creeping in through the window. Yes, this makes today perfect.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice says from the doorway, low and with a hint of danger. He doesn't need to look to know that Moomin has just entered the room, but he can hear the way his words have a double edge to them. His mouth turns up in a small grin; his teasing worked.

"I thought I'd take a nap, I'm so tired from the heat." He mutters, keeping his hat over his face to hide his grin. No point letting up just yet.   


The door clicks, the key turning in the lock. Seems they'll be getting even hotter now.

“I’m not sure you deserve a nap yet. You have to finish,” the moomin pauses for dramatic effect, padding over to the bed and snatching his hat away from his face before rudely tossing it onto the desk. “What you started.”

“I thought I did,” Joxter narrows his eyes slightly at the other, before pointedly looking down at Moomin’s paws. He can easily ignore the tightness of his trousers in favour of a nap, or at least that’s what he wants the other to think. “I don’t think there’s anything more to be done.”

Moomin scoffs, waving a cherry ice lolly in front of him. “Well I think there is. Move”

His voice leaves no room for argument; as much as the mumrik might want to be a brat, he’s definitely intrigued by the ice lolly. Does he want him to eat it? It’s his favourite flavour after all. Or maybe the moomin plans to eat it and make Joxter watch.   


He slinks off the bed before turning to watch the other lay down on his back, propped up a little by the pillows, legs spread. Joxter feels his mouth begin to salivate and he hopes Moomin wants him to suck his cock, desperate to please after being a tease for quite a while earlier.   


“Come here,” Moomin instructs, motioning for the mumrik to turn and straddle his chest facing away from him. It’s an awkward position, his legs spread far too wide to be comfortable, but as he turns to question him, Joxter realises that must be what the other wanted. The mischief glinting menacingly in his coffee brown eyes reflects what must’ve been the same look he had earlier when he was deepthroating the popsicle. “Revenge, my dear Joxter.”

A paw presses against the top of his spine, pushing him down so his face is level with the moomin’s crotch, before he starts to slide the mumrik’s trousers down over his ass. Joxter rolls his eyes at the pace, still wondering about the ice lolly in his other paw, but he decides to get to work anyway. As much as he wants this, he also would like a nap, so he doesn’t want to take too long.

His nimble fingers slide over Moomin’s crotch lightly, before pressing against where he can feel the tip beginning to peek out between the fur, guiding his cock out. The head is glistening obscenely, dark and throbbing, and Joxter feels a surge of pride knowing that  _ he _ made Moomin that desperate. Swiping a finger over the slit teasingly, he collects some of the precum before licking it off, the salty taste stronger than usual against the aftertaste of the lemon syrup he sucked off the other’s paws.

They have to maneuver a little awkwardly when Moomin tries to take Joxter’s trousers off completely, but eventually they return to their positions, not any less turned on. He can feel his own cock straining against his stomach, the head leaving a sticky spot just below his navel.

A sudden drop of ice cold liquid slides down across his hole, making him exclaim rather loudly, back arching outwards in shock. “What the hell!”

“Payback, Joxter,” Moomin hums, not sounding in the slightest bit deterred by his reaction. “You seemed to enjoy that ice lolly so much earlier I thought you could have another one.”

About to make a witty retort, the tip of said popsicle rests against his perineum before he has the chance to open his mouth, promptly silencing him as the cold almost hurts against his heated skin. It is slick though, he realises, as Moomin pushes it down slowly to rub against his balls. Joxter’s thighs quiver almost comically, his muscles not quite sure how to lessen the sensation.

“Don’t forget to suck my cock,” Moomin reprimands, moving the popsicle to tease at the mumrik’s entrance. “Or there will be consequences.”

He’s almost tempted to ask what kind of punishment he’d get, but he can’t form thoughts with the ice against the hot ring of muscle, mind almost completely blank. Instead, Joxter decides to do as he’s told for once, gently grasping the moomin’s cock by the base and slowly dragging his tongue along the tip.

Satisfied, Moomin pulls the lolly away, before licking up the trail of cherry syrup left behind by the melting dessert, from his balls to his hole, the warmth of his tongue a direct contrast to the cold, a jolt of pleasure wracking through Joxter’s body. Once all the syrup is cleaned up, the moomin sits back a little, free paw cupping one of his ass cheeks as his thumb rubs against his entrance, not quite entering him but with enough pressure to make Joxter moan against his cock.

Trying not to get too distracted, he forces himself to focus on the task at hand (or mouth, really), wrapping his lips around Moomin’s tip and pressing his tongue flat against the underside, enjoying the weight and heat in his mouth for a moment before sucking gently. He’s disappointed by the lack of response from the troll, but he probably just has to try harder. Which seems like a possibility, before the ice lolly is once again positioned at his entrance, freezing and almost painful, before slipping inside. It feels so different to anything else he’s had inside of him, not so much setting fire to his nerves but sending cool shocks throughout him periodically, the wetness kind of gross feeling.

It’s so cold it almost feels like he might freeze from the inside out, that feeling only increasing the further it’s pushed inside of him, trying not to clench around it so it doesnt break. Joxter would say he hates it if it wasn't for the fact that his cock is now rock hard and throbbing, little moans and gasps slipping past his lips as he takes more of Moomin into his mouth. His jaw aches, and the way his lips have to stretch around his girth kind of hurts, but it’s so worth it to feel the head bump against the back of his throat, hot in comparison to the cold in his ass. He almost chokes when Moomin begins to thrust the popsicle in and out of him, the feeling sticky as the lolly melts inside of him.

Joxter doesn’t think he’ll be able to look at another ice lolly ever again.

He hopes it won’t take long for the other to cum, and given how desperate he was before they even started, Joxter doesn’t think it will take too much longer as it is, but he just wants the damn popsicle out of him already. It feels a lot smaller now, and his walls feel almost numb from the cold, but he’s almost fit to burst any second.   


He grimaces at the thought of having to take a bath to clean all the syrup out of him, but he’s easily distracted by Moomin thrusting his hips upwards, forcing his cock down Joxter’s throat. Thank god his gag reflex is mostly controllable.

There’s something about his cock being long enough to slide down his throat a fair way that really makes Joxter wish he could do this all the time, to be so full and not even have to do much to make the other cum other than swallow occasionally, or just let him use him. It’d be dangerous to take a nap whilst being throat-fucked but Joxter would try it anyway. If he wasn’t being fucked by a rapidly shrinking ice lolly, that is.

His legs won’t stop shaking with the effort of not succumbing to the cold, his balls feel tight, and his insides are completely numb. Joxter almost doesn’t feel it when Moomin pulls the stick out of him and throws it into the bin, until one of his fingers trails the underside of Joxter’s cock, pulling him back out of his head.

Taking that as his cue to up the ante on his dick-sucking, Joxter sucks hard, making sure to swallow around him before beginning to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls off and swirls his tongue around the head before deepthroating him again.

Behind him he can hear Moomin’s breaths quicken, the air hot against his cold rim, making him shiver. If he listens closely, he can hear small exclamations of his name and various expletives, and if he could grin he would. Seems he’s finally making good on his teasing from earlier.

His movements only falter when Moomin’s tongue laps up some of the syrup that must’ve dripped out of his hole at some point, laving against his perineum before flicking up and inside of him. The heat of his tongue feels scalding against his freezing cold walls, and it takes every ounce of self-control he has to not accidentally bite Moomin’s cock off. He’s simply overstimulated, and he has to dig his claws into the fur of the others shins to keep from sobbing at the overwhelming sensations getting the better of him.

Moomin wraps a paw graciously around Joxter’s cock after tongue-fucking him back to warmth, stroking him in time with every flick of his tongue.

Joxter thinks Moomin’s cock might just slip out of his mouth, saliva soaking the bedsheets beneath them from how much he’s drooling, desperately sucking and licking at him as he nears his own orgasm. It’s probably inevitable that he’ll come first, but he can at least try to beat the other to it.

Moomin’s thumb rubs against the slit, spreading his precum around the head, and his tongue slithers particularly deep inside of him, and Joxter cums with the other’s cock deep in his throat, tears falling down his cheeks without his permission. Everything just feels so much, his legs still shaking from the cold, his cock spilling cum all over both his and Moomin’s stomachs, throat clenching uncontrollably around Moomin’s cock in the same way his ass clenches around his tongue.

There’s a deep groan as Moomin pulls his tongue out of Joxter, hips bucking a few times before he releases straight down the mumrik’s throat, cum hot and thick and deeply satisfying to Joxter. He starts to pull off, the last few spurts landing on his tongue and lips, the taste like a final pleasurable sensation as he slips into the afterglow.

“Have you… Learnt your lesson?” Moomin asks, sounding out of breath and far away despite being within kissing distance.

Joxter smirks tiredly, wobbling on unsteady legs as he pushes himself up to turn around and straddle the other so he’s facing him. “Mhmm, riling you up equals a good time.”

The other rolls his eyes but seems too tired to argue, both of them hot and sticky.   


“We should nap together,” Joxter declares, pulling his shirt down over his ass, delighting in the lack of sticky syrup on his skin. “And then have some more fun after.”

They laugh a little as the mumrik curls up against the moomin, the heat bearable for now.

**Author's Note:**

> ive written a lot of questionable shit in my life, but this is the first time ive written anyone getting fucked with food. probably the last time too
> 
> dont...dont stick ice lollies in any other hole than your mouth. just dont.


End file.
